Providing quality search results on a search engine can be a complex process. Analyzing a given document on a network such as the Internet to determine its relation to other documents on the network requires millions of calculations, with each calculation attempting to model human perception as a mathematical or logical formula. Because of this complexity, website and other network document owners, whose webpages and other documents are the subject of these calculations, are often unable to fully appreciate and understand how and why their webpages or network documents are scored by search engines. Without a clear understanding of the analysis and scoring mechanism, publishers of websites and other network documents might not be able to capitalize on the ability of search engines to attract users to their websites.